Match Making With Celty Sturluson!
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: -Slightly O.O.C. Celty.- Do to some ill-advised advice from Shinra, Celty attempts to bring Shizuo and Anri together to see how they might feel about each other by having Shizuo walking her to and from school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have had this document for a while, forgot to post it, lol. Anyway, I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot. I hope you enjoy. ~**

* * *

They walked side by side, _it really didn't mean anything_. Shizuo would say that, then again, sometimes it appeared to be more than that. Some looker by's would occasionally stare wondering if they were possibly related, always giving Anri that sad, sad, stare as if to say she were such a poor child to be standing next to _that_ man, one, Mr. Heiwajima.

Shizuo stopped to growl for a moment taking out one of his cigarettes and lighting it, Anri only stared at the man. He was taller, much taller than herself. He nonchalantly shrugged, as they continued their walk. Anri had often wondered why they were stuck in this predicament. Her thoughts always lingered back to Celty, who was concerned that Anri could be chased once again across the streets of Ikebukuro. Anri really didn't mind, she always had Saika to fall back on. Even so, Celty would occasionally show up at Raira Academy with Shizuo, with Celty urging her to walk with him. Anri had half thought it was strange to say the least.

Shizuo would sometimes sneer at the building where he had first met the flea. Celty sometimes seemed flustered, _perhaps Shinra had said something to her earlier in the day_, Anri would usually conclude at that.

Sometimes Mikado would walk with Anri as well, usually acting like he had just laid an egg and screamed running into the forest whenever he glanced at Shizuo. It's not that Mikado was _afraid_ of Shizuo or anything. He just found it all, _very questionable_.

But then there was the occasional case in which Shizuo's enemy, _the flea_, would come about. Always taunting as Shizuo ripped up a light post and hurled it at him, sometimes being hit by a vehicle at some point. Anri would mostly keep to herself so as to not get in the way. But yesterday, yesterday, the flea had decided upon a different action. Rather than allowing Shizuo to get hit by large metal/mechanical objects at high speeds as he tried striking at the said flea.

Yesterday, the _insect_ had decided to pick his fight with Anri, and after all, it was because of Saika. Izaya didn't share _his_ humans, they all belonged to _him_. Or at least that's what the _parasite_ thought, as Shizuo had so put it while at Shinra's and Celty's place once, twice, or maybe three times more.

And well, of course, Anri had to defend herself against that man-with the mystical blade known as Saika. Shizuo had grimaced approaching the flea with a vending machine in hand, as well as it being in vain. And neither did Anri cut that _horrid_ man, as the "horrid man's" secretary, Namie, would probably put it.

The entire thing though, angered Shizuo. How dare he attack a young girl. The annoying flea, Izaya, although didn't care in the least. He did what suited him, and what suited him were things that were, according to him, were in his best interests.

Though, what Shizuo and Anri had neglected to say, or even make note of was, a mutual understanding that they had. An understanding of which Celty had known of, but neither of the other would tell anyone else. Shizuo, in his embarrassment of considering Anri as someone who could possibly love him, whether it was Saika or even her, herself that could maybe love the strongest man of Ikebukuro, and probably even the world over. And as well as this, Anri, who had never thought of the man as, a monster, but as a human being with just some inhuman capabilities. And she had told Celty that there were people that could love Shizuo, (Which Celty didn't doubt.) but it was only hard to find the people who could look past his strength, and of which, that Anri had considered that she might be one of them.

And even thought the subject had never been brought up again, since then, Celty had tried to play match maker. Due to some ill advised guidance from Shinra, with the 'bastard' Izaya's warning.

"_Shinra, have you ever had two friends that possibly liked each other, but would only tell one friend, who was the same friend to each of them, coincidently?!" The dullahan had typed down on her PDA in a rush._

_Shinra had give her a look of sincerity, but also slight amusement at Celty's panicky appeal for advice. "Well, what do you mean, Celty? The two friends like one another, but won't tell each other? And they both tell the another friend that they like each other?" He had asked trying to clarify her statement._

"_Well, you see, I have this one friend who says that two of their friends told her that they __**might**__ like each other, but she doesn't know what to do; or what to tell them! Shinra, do you have any ideas?!" Celty clacked down again on the keyboard rashly._

"_Hmm…"_

"_Well?!"_

"_Calm down, Celty… Now, do you know how much they like each other?"_

"_Not really…"_

"_Alright, then…-"_

"_I just want them to be happy enough with some advice I can give them."_

"_-Okay… Well, I can't really give you advice for this one, but if want to make them happy, perhaps you should try to get them to admit their feelings for one another. It's well, worth a shot. What do you say?"_

"_Well… That might work. __**Maybe**__. I don't know how either of them would react… It'd be kind of strange. But alright. I'll see what I can do!"_

"_I'm sure everything will work out fine, Celty. Of course it might help if I knew who you meant…"_

"_I don't know if that's such a good idea, Celty, my faithful transporter…" Izaya interrupted nonchalantly with a smirk upon his face._

"_No time! Izaya just don't get into trouble with Shizuo anytime soon!" Celty waved her PDA in front of the flea's face before making a dash to the door, and her motorcycle, well, horse._

And thus began walking Anri to and from school for reasons Celty didn't give an answer to Shizuo of as to why…

* * *

**Hello, again.~ Anyway, I don't know if I'll add on to this, so tell me what you think. Please and Thank You. ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, three times my computer has glitched as I've typed my Author's note. I am getting frustrated, so forgive me, if I sound annoyed. But anyway, I am sorry that it's taken me so long to update, and I am sorry that this chapter is so short. In any event, I hope you enjoy reading my story.~**

* * *

Perhaps it was simple infatuation; a crush of sorts at first. Mikado was the type of boy who was to shy to really admit his feelings for Anri, to anyone or even really himself. But of course it was an obvious crush that some people more than others could certainly tell by the way the boy with short black hair looked at her; Anri Sonohara, a girl about the same age as he, with short black hair (Longer than his, of course.), and one rather large bust. But the bulk of her chest was not the thing that had brought his attention to the girl with the glasses. In an odd enough chance it was their places of seating in their homeroom class for high school, at Raira Academy.

But in more current events Mikado felt that there was something that made him jealous. Jealous of that fact that he couldn't protect Anri the way Shizuo Heiwajima could. And this detail became increasingly more obvious as Mikado would frequently pass by during one of Shizuo's fights with _Izaya Orihara_. After all Shizuo had been walking Anri around quite often, and this would lead them both into trouble from _the information broker, the flea_.

Mikado had been quite confused noticing that Celty was also involved with this _"scandalous affair"_, as Mikado's best friend Masaomi Kida had put it during one of their daily conversations that had erupted from Masaomi's hobby of trying to "pick up chicks".

To Mikado, it didn't seem like Masaomi was concerned about it, but he had his doubts. And Masaomi _did_ have his concerns about it. After all, Mikado and Anri were both his friends, and no matter what they had gone through, it seemed like nothing could tear their friendship apart; they had still continued to be friends even after Mr. Izaya Orihara had tried to make them war with each other.

Mikado was a bit confused with Masaomi's ongoing relationship with Saki Mikajima. There was that fine bit about "picking up chicks" with his girlfriend. But Mikado soon came to understand that this was merely for some kind of amusement. Masaomi and Saki did laugh about the subject quite often. But getting to the point they had dragged Mikado off on this excursion whenever Celty wanted Shizuo to walk Anri home. It would be quite awkward if she had made Shizuo hang out with the group of merry high-school students. And the two wanted to try to make an effort to see if Mikado had any other girls that would interest him in his love life. No matter how much Mikado tried to persuade them that he didn't want to "pick up chicks", it seemed like they always managed to drag him along anyways, Mikado wasn't the type to disappoint Masaomi.

* * *

**Again, I am sorry for it's shortness, I will try to update more during he upcoming Holiday's. If writer's block and busy schedualling will let me, lol. I hope you enjoy my story so far.~ And I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story to come.~**


End file.
